Sweet Dreams
by Shade Penn
Summary: OGR-related. Lee has a dream about her and Biffy, only things aren't exactly what they seem. After all, if a dream seems too perfect, why would you want to wake up? FemLee/Biffy, Non-Con Incest FemLee/The Serpent.


This takes place after the 'Corndog day afternoon' chapter episode.

For those bothered by anything in this fic, I apologize in advance, but my purpose for this _is_ to make you feel creeped out by the end though.

* * *

In all honesty, with how much time she'd spent thinking of her relationship with Biff, it surprised Lee it took so long before actually dreamed about him. About _them_, and all these unknown feelings surfaced and it fueled her imagination with how real it all felt, even bringing a blush to her face as she stared up at her imaginary Biff and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him.

Everything had a pleasant haze as she felt him kiss her back and ran her fingers through his hair, having never actually gotten to do it in real life, but always wondering what it felt like. Lee sighed against his neck and thought muddily about how funny he smelled, but her dreams were usually nonsensical things so she didn't dwell on it, or the fact her dream Biff wasn't talking.

Lee felt solely responsible for that, as she herself would have no idea what to have him say anyway.

She tried to raise herself up, only for Biff to grip her sides and keep her lying on her bed. She tilted her head and he smiled at her as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and trailed down to her neck. Lee blushed, as the real Biff had never having done this before, but it felt good and made the unknown feelings swirl around inside her more. Her face flushed redder when she trailed her hands down his chest, but he grasped her hands and interlocked their fingers before he gently pecked her on the forehead.

Lee's expression turned confused as he kept both of her hands pressed to her stomach with one of his hands while the other trailed down her side to her pajama bottoms, taking the covers off her in the process, and caused her to go even redder as he gripped the edge of her elastic band. Knowing her own mind wouldn't mislead her, Lee nodded and felt the bottoms and her underwear slide down, making her to squirm as she felt vaguely uncomfortable with something like this happening-even in a dream.

The hand covering hers rose to her chin and leaned her head up so she could stare up into Biff's eyes as he kissed her on the lips, eyes that gleamed with an intense emotion that escaped her, but as this was her fantasy she could only guess what it was. Lee sat up on her elbows to get a better leverage for the kiss, but even as she imagined it wouldn't hurt, Lee still flinched when she felt the finger slip inside her.

She wriggled a little more as she tried to get use to the intrusion, only breaking the kiss to lean back onto the bed and gripped Biff's vest as she nodded, her expression growing determined. Biff smiled softly at her as he leaned over her, putting one hand beside her head as he began to move, and Lee soon felt another finger join, causing her to lean up to kiss Biff once more, and trailed down to his neck like he'd done with her, but when she felt something building in her, she accidently bit down to keep herself from whimpering.

She felt Biff freeze and kissed the spot apologetically before he relaxed and resumed moving his fingers. When the pressure became almost unbearable, she tightened her hold on Biff's vest and arched up, gasping as she felt something release from her. Her grip slackened on Biff's vest and dropped down onto her back as she took several deep breaths, feeling a wave of tiredness come over her.

Lee closed her eyes and felt a breeze blow over her, causing her eyes to flutter open, but a bright red blush appeared on her face as she thought of the dream she'd had of her and Biff. It reddened even further as she felt sweaty and her sheet appeared to be damp in one spot. "Don't tell me I actually-" she said to herself and grew embarrassed.

If her parents had heard her, it would make for an awkward conversation at breakfast.  
a  
In his office, the Serpent looked at the photo of Lee sleeping in her bed, and smirked as he ignored the stinging feel of the red and purplish bruise forming on his neck.

Tonight had certainly been interesting. True, he wouldn't have been able to go further without making her suspicious, but with no marks on her or any lasting pain, he'd certainly given Lee something to dream about now.


End file.
